


So sweet, but so bad

by wonuufied



Series: 18+ meanie drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff at the end, Bottom Wonwoo, Daddy Kink, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, Top Mingyu, meanie, meanie couple, slutty!wonwoo, this is just REALLY nsfw, this is really nsfw, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuufied/pseuds/wonuufied
Summary: In which Wonwoo's desire for Mingyu can't wait any longer. And one day Mingyu actually decides to do something about it.





	So sweet, but so bad

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on AFF

Wonwoo was in love. Maybe _in love_ was even a mild expression for what he was experiencing. A soft tugging on his heart and the feeling of his heart beating faster everytime he would be around his crush was unbearable. He didn't miss all the times his cheeks would paint with the most adorable color of red or how obvious he was when talking to him.

But what made the situation more difficult, his crush was his best friend. The school's famous Kim Mingyu, a guy that probably every woman and man would want to go on a date at least once.

But Mingyu wasn't like that. He hated attention. Ways how girls would always somehow steal a glance at him whenever Wonwoo and Mingyu would walk past them, made the shorter jealous.

So what Wonwoo did to try and get out of love with Mingyu? He rejected every one of his touches, every one of his glances or how Mingyu would casually want to hold his hand in times when he felt it was convinient.

And with time, the younger noticed that. He wasn't sure if Wonwoo was uncomfortable being touched by Mingyu in public, or he just wanted to do it as a joke. It was the truth that he saw a mild discomfort that would wash over Wonwoo's face or how he would flinch at everytime their hands would brush against eachother.

Not wanting to cause the other to end their friendship, he toned them down. Every lunch break he would sit far away from him, small glances running over to the shorter whose head was always looking down to his plate. It felt different without constantly sitting with eachother, laughing and joking around with stuff they probably shouldn't be joking about in the middle of their university.

No, they didn't stop talking - they exchanged many talks, but with time it ended up being dry, even when Mingyu wanted to crack some stupid joke just to pull any reaction out of him. But with only Wonwoo's small smile tugging on his lips, he knew he should stop.

 

 

That friday, Wonwoo and Mingyu sat together, only because all of their friends left them alone when their "dates" were much more important.

It was the first time they genuinely laughed at all the jokes they missed for months. Wonwoo was letting out the most adorable fits of giggles at everything Mingyu would say. And in all honestly, it felt like the old times. Mingyu just stared at him, his eyes sparkling with a new set of emotions he never knew he felt for Wonwoo. He felt a small tugging on his heart whenever he saw Wonwoo's smile so big that it reached his eyes.

"You remember that ti-..." Wonwoo was about to say something when a loud, almost squeeky voice said right in front of them.

"Can we sit here?" Wonwoo's eyes darted upwards, seeing two blond girl wearing dresses that almost showed half of their butts. The elder took a small glance at Mingyu, who had a smile on his lips, while he nodded. Wonwoo felt his heart shatter - he will never have that smile only for himself. Having that thought on his mind, he looked down again and became quiet.

"What did you want to say?" His head snapped up to see Mingyu's smile again. It took him seconds of looking at Mingyu's smile to know he fell for the boy he knew only as his friend, even more.

He cleaned his throat, before saying a small "Oh, it's nothing. It can wait." An unsure nod was the only thing he got back from Mingyu.

It didn't take long when Mingyu started talking with the girls. Wonwoo's head didn't need to turn to his right to see that Mingyu was flirting, a lot. The way he talked, or how he even heard a smirk in his words. He felt his heart tightening, as he suddenly felt a strong feeling inside his stomach. He hated this - he liked Mingyu, _a freaking lot_ , but he couldn't tell him. Not in these circumstances.

The only thing he felt was a small brush of the youngers skin against his hand, on which he flinched so hard, that it made all three of them look his way.

"Is something wrong?" In a milisecond, Mingyu's body was turned towards Wonwoo.

"I-...Uh, yeah, I just need to go." Wonwoo stuttered, as he stood up from the table. Mingyu wasn't dumb to see that the older wasn't okay, but he needed answers why he's acting like that towards him.

His hand reached towards Wonwoo's, holding a tight grip on it. Wonwoo's brain stayed frozen when he felt Mingyu's skin on top of his own, his heart suddenly feeling like it could jump out of his chest. This was too much to handle.

He tried shaking off Mingyu's hand, which only resulted in Mingyu tightening his grip.

"Why are you flinching everytime? Have you started hating me that much?" Mingyu was hurt, it was visible in his eyes. Wonwoo wanted to explain everything, how he doesn't hate him and that he would never even imagine hating him and that all he ever wanted was to hold him tight and tell him how much he likes him, but no words could leave his lips.

He felt his mind running, his heartbeat racing, the feeling inside his stomach getting worse once their eyes met.

"No, Mingyu. It's complicated. Please let me go. I'm not okay." The elder raised his voice the slightest, his arm snatching itself from Mingyu's hold. With one last look at Mingyu with his eyes full of some kind of fear maybe, he ran away from him. He made sure Mingyu didn't follow him, even when he turned the direction towards the nearby bathroom.

Locking himself in one of the bathroom stalls, he slid his back against the cold wall, crounching down with his hands covering his face.

 _"He's going to ruin me..."_ He whispered to himself, not even afraid that somebody would be in the stall next to his.

It didn't take him long, until his cheeks were covered with dried out tears, sobs filling up the small bathroom.

Wonwoo knew now that this was just a beginning of him falling in love.

 

 

 

 

 

Months have gone after that incident, but Wonwoo's feelings for Mingyu haven't. They still were there and would come on the surface everytime he would be closer to the younger.

Mingyu matured, Wonwoo could see that, but the way he would look at Wonwoo everytime didn't change a bit. The younger had this little sparkle in his eyes everytime he would at least see Wonwoo, and in all honesty, Wonwoo really didn't know what it was.

 

 

But what happened inside Wonwoo's bedroom almost everyday, wasn't anything that Mingyu ever expected.

The same day when the two got assigned to do a project together, Wonwoo decided it was about time to have some fun - by himself. Thankfully, his roommates, Seungkwan and Minghao, weren't in the house at the moment.

Wonwoo was spread out on his bed, one of his hands loosely wrapped around the shaft of his cock, slowly moving it up and down. He was turned on - even more with the black mesh shirt that nicely showed off his body, especially his neck and colarbones along with his chest. His legs were spread, with only a small pair of panties covering his butt. He truly didn't know why he always had the need to dress up, but seeing himself like that, only got his mind rushing even more.

However, there was only one person on his mind - a person who's name always somehow slipped from his mouth whenever he touched himself, a person who occupied his mind 24/7. Mingyu. His face, his eyes and his lips were long memorized in front of Wonwoo's eyes, so you can only imagine how Wonwoo felt whenever he imagined those gorgeous lips leaving kisses down his neck, his teeth grazing over the skin on his torso. Everything that Wonwoo imagined Mingyu doing to him, he would do to himself, even when his hand went away from his cock and down to his hole. He felt a small sting as his middle finger slipped inside, a soft moan leaving his parted lips.

"Fuck, Mingyu..." He let out, his finger going deeper inside of him, until it brushed against a special bundle of nerves. His back arched off the bed, head instantly thrown back. "Oh my-...Gyu, please..."

It was until he heard a squeek of his doors, a deep voice following it. "Won- Oh my god..." In a matter of a milisecond, Wonwoo jumped up a little from fear, almost immediatelly dragging the blanket over his exposed torso.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Wonwoo screeched, his heart suddenly beating as if he just ran a mile.

Mingyu stayed frozen in his spot, watching as the boy in front of him panted quickly, his cheeks and neck flushed with an adorable tint of red. "I asked you what the fuck are you doing here?" Wonwoo yelled out once again.

Fuck, Mingyu just saw him, probably even heard him.

"I could ask the same thing about you." A smirk rose on top of Mingyu's face, and it would be a lie to say that Wonwoo didn't get scared. _This isn't okay, this is definitely not okay._

"I-it's n-not what it looks like..." The elders voice stuttered, gripping tighter onto the blanket in his hold - he's still hard, way too hard which he probably shouldn't be feeling at the moment like this.

"But, it's exactly how it looks like." The elders eyes followed Mingyu, seeing how he got closer and closer that it made Wonwoo back away a bit, until he almost hit the edge of his bed. "But that's sexy..." A whisper that made Wonwoo's breath catch inside his throat, came out of Mingyu's mouth. The taller was dangerously close that Wonwoo could feel as if he could burn out from the intense stare and the closiness.

"Mingyu, I'm sorry..." Wonwoo's voice was so small, the feeling in his stomach making him want to throw up. _He didn't deserve this. Mingyu doesn't deserve this._

One of Mingyu's hands leaned towards Wonwoo making him flinch. He was scared, mostly because he didn't know what Mingyu could do when he saw his hand moving towards his face.

What made him even more surprised was the fact that Mingyu's fingers stayed on top of his cheek, caressing it, a small smile covering every bit of his face. "You are so cute." Wonwoo's heart suddenly did a whole flip, small gasp leaving his opened lips.

"Min-..."

"Let me help you." Slander hands reached down to the hem of his shirt, uncovering his body just the tiniest little bit, until Wonwoo stopped him. He didn't know where the sudden confidence came from when he layed his hand on Mingyu's ones, but he was glad of the way his heart skipped a beat.

"No, Mingyu, I can handle this on my own. Please, don't do this just because you feel sorry. I don't want that." He looked up at Mingyu with eyes full of some kind of worry, but nonetheless the smile on the tallers face didn't fade away. Wonwoo could feel his heart beating faster, even more when Mingyu took his hand and brought it to his gorgeous lips. He kissed them, shortly, but with so much care and love that Wonwoo felt like he could die then and there.

"I'm not doing this just because I feel sorry. Trust me." In a second, Mingyu took off the loose shirt from his body and was on top of Wonwoo. "I want to do this. I kind of waited too long to steal one of your kisses."

And before Wonwoo knew it, Mingyu's lips were pressed against his own. A kiss that Wonwoo never expected to ever happen between them was happening right at this moment - and he only layed there frozen, trying to come to his right mind. Mingyu's soft lips so nicely layed on top of his, that it felt so right.

A hand sneaked up to rest on the elders cheek, his thumb rubbing the soft skin. That was the same exact moment Wonwoo's lips parted and they started moving against Mingyu's. He felt a small smile forming on the tallers lips, but he just decided to keep that fact somewhere deep inside his brain for now.

They kissed, so emotionally and so erotically that it somehow made Wonwoo's heart skip a few beats, millions of butterflies erupting inside his stomach. His hands found their way up the tallers body and around his neck, where his finger tangled themselves around the small bits of hair.

"I'll be gentle." Right at the moment that Mingyu said that, a loud ringing interupted him. As a reflect Wonwoo threw his hand towards the nightstand, accidentally touching a big box that was placed right on top of it.

"Shit..." He muttered under his breath, as he saw the box fall down, immediatelly pouring out the content.

Mingyu gawked upon seeing the stuff that were in that moment splattered on the floor, his mouth agape. Toys, sex toys. From dildos, chokers, vibrators, to all kind of anal beads and even stuff that Mingyu never even saw with his own eyes. Wonwoo knew this would be the end of him, this wasn't the way he ever imagined things to go on.

"Y-you use these?" Mingyu's eyes followed Wonwoo's, as the elder held onto his breath.

"No- I mean yes, but not all the time." Holding a questioning look on his face, Wonwoo's arms slipped onto the tallers chest. A moment of silence was shared between them, just looking at eachothers eyes, and Wonwoo's mind wasn't functioning. _Is this it? Will he just leave? Oh god, what have I done..._

What surprised Wonwoo was a smirk that suddenly appeared on Mingyu's face.

"I want you to use them today." Wonwoo stared at him in utter disbelief, because who wouldn't. Your long lasting crush just told you to use sex toys while you're having sex, and especially when it's the first time.

With a small smile on his lips, Wonwoo leaned towards the taller, before connecting their lips. It was just a short kiss which didn't last for over three seconds, but only with that he knew what he needed to do.

"Be rough as you can. Gentle isn't really my style." With a seductive tone in his voice, Wonwoo whispered against the shell of the tallers ear, his hands suddenly grabbing tighter on his biceps.

"Didn't know you were that type." Mingyu's smirk didn't leave his lips, not even when Wonwoo turned them around and gently sat on top of his torso. This wasn't a side that Wonwoo has ever shown, not with anyone, but with Mingyu.

"There is a lot hidden in me." Mingyu's lips parted in attempt to say something, but he was shortly stopped with a kiss. The shorters hips were strongly pressed against his crotch, moving just the slightest to make some kind of friction. Mingyu couldn't control his moans, even more when Wonwoo's lips separated and bitt onto the exposed skin on his neck and down his chest.

The taller's eyes followed his every movement - how he guided his fingers down to his stomach and to unbutton his pants, or how his eyes rose up just to look at him so innocently, but with so much lust that it made his stomach flip with excitement.

Mingyu didn't even realize how fast the elder actually took off his pants along with his boxers, it all just went in a blink of an eye - Mingyu was sprawled on his bed, naked with a boy on top of him, wearing clothes that Mingyu even wanted to rip with his own teeth off of him.

"You know what this is?" The elder had a small round thing inbetween his two index fingers, his tongue licking the corner of his lips, so seducivly, making Mingyu gasp for air. "It's a cock ring. It makes the erection last longer." Mingyu just gulped loudly, which Wonwoo also heard judging from the face expression he gave out.

The shorter looked like a whole expert for those kind of things - Mingyu didn't hold a shaky breath in his mouth the same moment Wonwoo's fingers wrapped around his lenght just to put a cock ring around it, his chest heaving up.

Mingyu didn't expect Wonwoo to give him any kind of a handjob, and not to mention blowjob on the first time they would sleep together, but he also didn't expect for Wonwoo to use a vibrator against his dick right after their first kiss.

Wonwoo had a lot of pretty scenes he has seen in his 20 years of life, but he can fully agree that this one was his favorite. He watched as the tallers breath got caught in his throat everytime the vibrations hit the head of his cock, how his fingers curled up the sheets right beside him, or simply how he produced the most sinful moans he could ever hear.

"Fuck..." Wonwoo didn't even know a guy could ever cum so fast in his life, as fast as Mingyu did, especially with a cock ring around him. It didn't take him almost five minutes until Mingyu started leaking in white stripes against his stomach.

"I wonder how much you last without a cock ring." Wonwoo teased, moving one of his hands over the tallers abdomen, and up to cup his cheek. A glimpse of sparkles were evident in Mingyu's eyes, so shiny and beautiful that it took Wonwoo a few moments until he was back to his state.

"With somebody like you I don't last for long." Mingyu said, his eyes wondering between Wonwoo's, just until a small smirk appeared on his lips. "Unless you want me too."

Wonwoo didn't hesitate to pull his head up and press a strong kiss against his lips, waves of erotic emotions streaming through his body and transmitting to Mingyu's.

"You know, riding somebody must be one of my favorite things to do." He said against Mingyu's lips, his eyes slowly coming up to meet his eyes. "I hope you wouldn't mind me testing it out on you too." A tongue licked his bottom lip, Mingyu releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding in himself this whole time.

Before Mingyu even knew what was happening, Wonwoo was slowly getting down on him, his face scrunching from the stretch. Releasing a slightly teasing sigh, he leaned down and brought his lips on top of Mingyu's. Wonwoo's hips started moving up and down, circleing around the youngers cock and going as deeply as he could, making Mingyu groan against his lips.

The younger could feel small kisses being pressed on his jawline and down his neck, sucking and bitting on the exposed skin, trying to mark him in an way that was possible for the elder to do. His skin felt like burning on that exact spot where Wonwoo's lips sucked so harshly, mixed with the shorter so sexily moving his hips - it was hell for Mingyu.

The tallers fingers sneaked against the sides of Wonwoo's body, but it turned out it wasn't something Wonwoo liked the best. In an instant, Mingyu's arms were held above his head, with Wonwoo holding a small rope.

"I forgot about this." He quickly tied both of his hands around the frame of the bed, before digging back into the crook of the tallers neck.

Wonwoo was becoming weaker and weaker everytime he would get down more on Mingyu's dick, his breath suddenly quickening. His palms were strongly pressed against the tallers chest, his head thrown back.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Please cum inside, please!" Shorters moans and cuss' were everything that Mingyu needed to release everything inside the tightness of Wonwoo, feeling as Wonwoo's walls clenched against his member. A few moments later, Wonwoo's cum was over Mingyu's chest. From exhaustion, Wonwoo didn't care if his arms betrayed him and he fell on top of Mingyu, small breaths tickling the skin on Mingyu's chest.

"I have a demand for you now." A small hum was all that Wonwoo could get himself to say at the moment where all he wanted was to breath normally. "No cumming until I tell you so." With the last word, all that Wonwoo felt was a strong thrust inside of him. A lustful moan escaped his lips, his back arching from Mingyu's chest. "Understood?" Mingyu raised his voice just a little, making sure Wonwoo heard him say it.

A nodd, as small as nothing was all that Wonwoo did, but it only made Mingyu slam in him harder. "One of the things I dislike the most is when somebody doesn't answer, so you better answer, baby." His thrusts became faster, slamming in deeper every second that Wonwoo didn't answer him.

"Yes! Yes!" Wonwoo tried to get up from Mingyu's chest, but with how fast the other was going, it wasn't the best decision Wonwoo could ever make.

Cries, whimpers, moans and skin slapping one against the other filled the small room of Wonwoo. The stretch was huge that it felt like Wonwoo could fall apart from it. Mingyu's lips were attached to the latters ear, just so the only thing he could hear were his moans and his heavy breathing.

"Mingyu, please..." He begged, feeling his cock so hard against his stomach, just about ready to explode.

"Just a little more, **_baby_**." He said against the shell of his ear, before leaving a trail of kisses and licks down Wonwoo's neck.

"Daddy, it feels so good, please..." A soft cry made Mingyu slam inside of him faster, with much more force that he ever imagined he had in himself.

"Untie me." Mingyu could see how exhausted Wonwoo was, especially how his whole body shook from trying to surpress his orgasm. With shaky hands, he undid the knot on the rope, letting it fall down on the pillow. His palms stayed glued on the backrest of the bed, as he felt Mingyu's arms wrapping around his waist.

"I want to cum, daddy... I-..." His breath got cut of when he felt a tongue circleing around his nipple, sucking on it. "Fucking..." He moaned, head on his chest. Fingers of his right hand got tangled inbetween Mingyu's hair, as the taller raised a smirk on his lips.

"Why don't you cum for daddy, baby?" The younger whispered right to Wonwoo's ear - Wonwoo at that point came louder and stronger than any other day, with Mingyu filling him inside, feeling the warmth wrap his insides. "Good baby." He whispered, hushed, fingers slowly making its way through Wonwoo's hair.

Just as Wonwoo thought he could take a small break, just to regain his breath, he was turned around, with his face squished onto the bed sheets and his butt up right in front of Mingyu's cock. He could see Mingyu removing the cock ring from his member, before stroking it for a few times.

In an instant, Mingyu was sliding into him, until he stopped, letting Wonwoo's walls wrap around him.

"Go by yourself baby." As if Mingyu's word was Wonwoo's command, his hips slided against Mingyu's cock, so slowly and sexily - he liked this, even if he was exhausted, he loved this.

"Mhm, you feel so good." He mumbled, enough loud for Mingyu to hear and at least aknowledge his words. "So big." Wonwoo loved acting like this, slutty and all good for the person he was fucking with, especially if it was Mingyu. He felt Mingyu's hands holding onto his hips, before he pushed them closer to meet his hips. Wonwoo let out a small "mhh" as a sign of pleasure.

A weight was suddenly placed on top of him, pair of lips leaving small kisses around his shoulders.

"What do you want me to do?" A breath ghosted around Wonwoo's back, hitting every part of his exposed skin, making him inhale a short, but shaky breath.

"Fuck me and mark me anywhere that you want. Let anyone know that I only belong to you." The bottom said clearly enough, his hips pushing towards Mingyu more. "Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a whole weak, so hard that I forget my name, only to know yours. **_Daddy_**." A soft daddy rolling over those plump red lips of the latter was the only thing Mingyu needed to bite down to the skin on Wonwoo's shoulders, pulling his cock out of him, before slamming straight into him.

This might be the best sex Wonwoo ever had, because this was all that he ever wanted, for somebody to literally do anything to him, to destroy every possible inch of him. Mingyu didn't stop even if he was clearly exhausted from cumming way too many times during the past two hours, but fuck, Wonwoo didn't want him to stop. His moans elicited from his throat, his hips held steadily by Mingyu's hands, as he pressed his teeth against the shorters shoulder blades.

"You like this, don't you? Being fucked like a little slut, making sure every inch of you is covered with my hands and my lips. Don't you?" Wonwoo couldn't lie to him, when even the way a whine left his parted lips just at the mention of those words. Mingyu's thrusts took its pace - the speed of his breathing increasing with every slam.

"Yes, yes, yes I love it..." Wonwoo mumbled, his cheeks so hardly pressed against the sheets that it was almost inaudible. "Please, go faster, harder!" He screamed out when he felt Mingyu's cock hitting a bundle of nerves inside of him. It felt so good, that Wonwoo almost passed out, his whole body shaking from pleasure.

"You're a dirty baby." A harsh slap on the already red buttcheek made the elder squirm underneath him, his back making such a beautiful arch that Mingyu almost wanted to cover them all with dark purplish hickeys. He heard a small "fuck" coming from Wonwoo's lips, so he decided to land another slap right on top of the last one, making it even darker. Wonwoo was whining, and if Mingyu would say that he didn't like any of it, it would be the best lie he would ever tell. Because, _fuck_ , Wonwoo could make the most beautiful sounds ever.

At one point, Wonwoo's knees betrayed him, making him fall down onto his stomach, with his legs spread out and Mingyu still pushing inside of him with full force. He heard a small chuckle from Mingyu, but his attention wasn't focused on it, but making sure his hips met the rythm of the youngers thrusts.

"Ahhh, Mingyu, Min-..." With a mention of his name and one last thrust, Mingyu was filling him for the third time that night. He leaned forward just to press small kisses along Wonwoo's neck, allowing him to reach his own high. It was so peaceful at that moment - with Wonwoo's breathing getting slower and slower each second and a sound of kisses pressing onto the exposed skin, that it somehow made Wonwoo smile just the tiniest bit.

"Hey." Mingyu whispered once Wonwoo's eyes met his, sending yet another sparkle to ignite between them. It didn't need him even a moment of five seconds when he flipped them around and settled Wonwoo on top. They both needed to take some rest from this, especially Wonwoo, seeing how small beads of sweat fell on top of his forehead.

"You feeling okay?" The elder just nodded, nuzzling his chin on top of his hands that were gently placed on top of Mingyu's chest. Mingyu's fingers ran through his hair, slightly wet from sweat, trying to untangle any knots that might be there due to actions before.

"I think this was the best night I've had in a while. Maybe ever." Mingyu could feel a small smile forming on his lips as he heard Wonwoo say those words - it made him feel happy, maybe even a little special that he was able to make Wonwoo feel that good, and just by fucking his senses out. He never had the image in his head that Wonwoo was like that, so sweet and caring while he was hanging out with him, but a whole another person when it comes to having secrets that could only happen in his bed. But mostly he was happy that he was able to reach out to that part of him, the beast part.

"I've never imagined you being all slutty and wanting it rough. I always thought you were more of a vanilla type." Mingyu's hands rested on shorters lower back, where he let his fingers draw small patterns and sketches that didn't really seem like anything. He chuckled, fucking chuckled, so sweetly and adorably that Mingyu once again though, how the hell is he the same person.

"I may be all sweet around the people I know, but there is a lot hidden inside my brain. I'm sure you would be surprised if I told you I secretly really like aftercare, as in somebody who would actually talk sweet with me and cuddle me after it." Wonwoo whispered with a smile so big that Mingyu resisted the urge to bring him even closer to him and kiss every part of his face. "Just like you're doing now."

"Oh, you like this now?" At that moment, Mingyu actually knew they were just friends, and that thought still stayed in his head, but he also didn't miss the way his heart skipped a small beat when he saw Wonwoo smile so brightly towards him. This might change a lot.

"I like it a lot." It didn't surprise Mingyu when Wonwoo leaned closer and left a chaste kiss in the corner of his lips. "I would like something even more."

"What's that?" Mingyu asked curiously, watching as a small smirk got on top of the elders lips. His index finger traced the line of the youngers jawline when he leaned towards, just a few inches away from the tallers lips. Nothing good can come out of this.

"Your dick inside my mouth." Wonwoo's words made Mingyu's breath stop inside his throat. _Fuck_.

The only thing Mingyu had to do at that moment was to smile up at him and bring his lips to close the distance between them. A feeling of Wonwoo's tongue slipping inside his mouth only drove Mingyu even crazier, the sound of his breath and the sloppy noises the kiss made, echoing from the walls of the room.

That night the whole room probably smelled od sex and sweat, but both of them didn't mind it one bit. Wonwoo somehow got cum in his hair and especially in his face, because he strictly asked Mingyu to cum on him, which only resulted into his eyes burning and stinging for a whole five minutes after.

There was a lot of rounds, including the first four they did before their little break. Wonwoo never got wrecked that much in only one night, but he absolutely loved every piece of it. As he said it was the best night in his life.

 

 

 

 

A few days passed since their encounter and a lot of people saw a change in their relationship. They didn't miss the small shy glances full of love they would give eachother, or how they would here and there hold hands without any worry in the world. Wonwoo haven't flinched even once when Mingyu would casually bring his hand to cup his and hold it for a few seconds. Moreover, it made him happy that their relationship was actually going somewhere.

That encounter stayed their dirty little secret from everybody, especially from their group of friends. They knew if they said it to anybody, the whole school would in a short amount of time knew it, so they agreed on keeping it just to themselves.

Something changed between them that night, they both knew it and felt it, they just needed to figure out the way to tell it to eachother.

"Hey, babe." An unexpected arm got wrapped around Wonwoo's waist just as he was walking towards his next class. He got turned around, before being pressed by the same arm against somebody's chest. He was ready to throw a punch at the person's chest, until he looked up to meet Mingyu. He had a big smile on his face, that one that reached his eyes so beautifuly that it somehow made Wonwoo giggle right back at him.

"Babe?" He raised one of his eyebrows up in a questionable look. 

"Yes, babe. I like it." Mingyu was smooth with his words, Wonwoo could say, but he also hated every bit of it - not in a bad way. "But anyways, wait for me on our usual place, I'm going to take you somewhere after your classes finish." Their " _usual_ " place was a bench just a little bit out of the school's yard, under a tree that was behind their school. Nobody could see them there and Wonwoo kind of liked it - they had some privacy.

"Is that a date?" 

"If you want to call it like that." A smile didn't leave Mingyu's lips, not even when he heard gasps escaping the people that were already gawking at them. His eyes didn't leave Wonwoo's lips, staring so attentively at them like they held all the answers to any of his questions. "Can I have one kiss?" It was Wonwoo's turn to gawk at him this time around.

"You, you want that in front of everyone?" Surely, Wonwoo didn't know what to say after that nor do. His brain just froze for a moment, when he felt Mingyu's hand cupping his jawline, his thumb carresing the skin.

"Why wouldn't I want that? Didn't you tell me you only belong to me?" And before Mingyu could say anything else, Wonwoo's lips were on top of his. They didn't kiss for too long, especially with the fact that they even heard books falling down out of the girls hands once they saw the scene that was happening in front of them. It was a short, but rather sweet kiss that reminded him of candy, but he wasn't sure why that was.

Once they pulled away from eachother, Wonwoo was the first one to leave a short peck on his lips before pulling away. With that he stormed off to his classroom, not minding the looks he recieved that moment. His cheeks were flushed a bright red, his breathing quickening, as he licked his lips. _Fuck, his lips are so sweet and addictive._

That whole day he was smiling like crazy, making a lot of people look at him, but that surely wasn't his main problem at the time like that.

 


End file.
